


Bunny Love

by yami_sango



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Tatsuha and Ryuichi drabbles for the 50gravi livejournal community. [Tatsuha/Ryuichi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast in Bed

Disclaimer: I'm broke therefore I don't own Gravitation.

Title: Breakfast in Bed  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Tatsuha/Ryuichi  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Implied sex, Shonen-ai

My first Gravitation fic, so please go easy on me. This is one of the themes from a community at lj. I requested the pair but haven't been approved yet. Even if I'm not approved I'm still going to do them. XD

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Tatsuha groaned, snuggling into the pillows. He cursed lightly, glaring at the window which allowed light to seep through curtains that were pulled shut. He was still so tired... and his rear was sore. His eyes widened and he bolted up into a sitting position. This wasn't his bed or his room. "Where the hell am I?" He was really starting to panic. He tried to remember the previous nights events. The raven haired teen remembered going to the release party for Nittle Graspers new record, spiking the punch and drinking a little to much of that punch. He shifted slightly in the bed, wincing as he did. He heard foot steps outside the door, his eyes widened once again and he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

The door opened and Ryuichi entered.

"S-Sakuma-san?" Tatsuha blinked.

"Tatsuha-kun," the singer exclaimed, jumping on the bed and tackling the teenager. "You're awake!"

Tatsuha was utterly confused. So he was at Sakuma Ryuichi's home? Did they...? Well, if they did that would explain the pain lacing up his backside. "Sakuma-san?"

Ryuichi's face lit up, "Wait here!" He bounced out of the room leaving a stunned Tatsuha. He came back moments later holding a plate, his pink bunny Kumagoro on top his head. "Kuma-chan and I made you breakfast," he stated proudly, handing Tatsuha the plate.

"Really," his eyes started to water at the gesture, he completely forgot that he was in his idols bed. He looked down at it, "Sakuma-san? What... what is this?"

The singer beamed, "Its an omelet, silly."

The teen looked up at Ryuichi, back down at the "omelet". It surely didn't look like an omelet, it was burnt to a crisp and had ingredients sticking out of it that obviously didn't belong.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat Tatsuha-kun?" Ryuichi asked, his goofy smile never leaving his face.

The raven haired teen silently swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. He couldn't hurt his idols feelings by not eating the so called omelet. Tatsuha cut off a small piece with his fork, bringing it to his lips. 'Its now or never...,' he closed his eyes and placed it in his mouth. His eyes snapping open at the taste, he resisted the urge to spit it out when he saw Ryuichi smiling at him. He slowly chewed and swallowed the piece of omelet, gagging slightly. "Tastes good," he offered the other a slight smile.

Ryuichi looked serious for a moment.

"Sakuma-san?"

"Tatsuha-kun tastes good too," he said equally as serious as the look on his face before he pounced on top Tatsuha, making the plate go flying across the room, completely forgotten.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Heh, I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Yami Sango


	2. Bumper Cars

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Title: Bumper cars  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Ryuichi/Tatsuha  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Shonen-ai

Thanks to Rae-iRock, Saint Germain, Sakuma Sonnet, Amberhawk, Shuichi-Darling, i am chibiness, cutelilpuppieyez and shinigami Sakuma-Uesugi from FF.net for reviewing! You guys are the best.

xoxoxoxox

Ryuichi tugged at his lover's arm, "Come on Tatsuha-kun!" He looked back at the teenager smiling brightly, its been awhile since he was able to go to an amusement park.

Tatsuha grinned, he'd make sure that Ryuichi would get his fun today so he'd get his fun when they got home.

Ryuichi's eyes widened, "Bumper cars!" He exclaimed and ran toward them with Kumagoro on his head.

The raven haired teen followed at a slower pace, wondering how the stuffed bunny always managed to stay on the singers head.

"Come on Tatsuha," Ryuichi jumped up and down at the entrance waiting to get on. He sat in one of the cars placing Kumagoro beside him. "Tatsuha! Sit with me and Kuma-chan," he grabbed Tatusha's hand pulling him down next to him.

A few minutes of waiting for more people to get on the cars powered up. "Tatsuha...," Ryuichi pouted. "Why isn't the car moving?"

The teenager looked down at Ryuichi's feet. "That's because you're stepping on the bre-!" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because his lover took his foot off the break. "Ah!" He screamed holding onto the dashboard.

Ryuichi laughed, slamming the vehicle into the other ones around him. The singer hit a few cars so hard they went through the walls that surrounded the ride. Others he hit where the drivers went flying out of their cars. "Isn't this fun Tatsuha?" He turned the car sharply almost throwing Tatsuha out of it.

After a few minutes the bumper car came to a screeching halt. Ryuichi laughed, picking up his stuffed animal, "Wasn't that fun Kuma-chan?" He turned to Tatsuha, "Tatsuha... what's wrong? Didn't you have fun?"

Tatsuha still held the dash board in a death grip, his eyes wide. At least he knew now never to let his lover drive a real car or anything else with a motor for that matter.

xoxoxoxox

Sorry this wasn't the best. I only had a few hours of sleep while writing this.  
-Yami Sango


End file.
